


ShadowMaster

by A_court_of_smut



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Illyrians (ACoTaR), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Nessriel, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_court_of_smut/pseuds/A_court_of_smut
Summary: Nesta wants her fantasy with Cassian & Azriel. Cassian wants someone else to take on the dominant role, but Nesta isn’t ready. So they invite Azriel to their bedroom.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Azriel, Nesta Archeron/Cassian, Nesta/Cassian/Azriel
Kudos: 52





	ShadowMaster

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to members of the realm for ideas and for the support <3

Azriel stood at the foot of the giant bed, wings tucked in tight behind him. His shadows had reached out and secured the female, arms tied together at the wrists and secured to the headboard, legs spread wide enough to accommodate whatever he chose to do, eyes blinded by the darkness under his control. She was utterly at his mercy.

“Well done, brother,” Cassian said, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Azriel looked at his Cassian out of the corner of his eye. 

“We usually have to use the normal restraints. This is much more convenient,” Cas continued. 

“Cassian,” Nesta began. “Are you going to marvel at the efficiency of the bondage method the whole time? Or are you going to use it?” 

“I knew I liked her,” Azriel drawled. Cassian rolled his eyes. “You invited me.”

It was true. Nesta and Cassian had discussed this at length. Her desire to have both males at once. His desire to give control to someone else. The lack of appeal to her to take that control - at least for now. So they’d invited the shadowsinger into their bedroom. He, surprisingly to Cassian, accepted. 

The three of them planned. They discussed boundaries. Shared likes, dislikes, and possibilities they were open to but had yet to try. They were prepared. They were ready. 

They were nervous.

Nesta blinked rapidly, adjusting to the dim lighting, as the shadows moved from her eyes allowing her to see the two nude illyrians standing in front of her. Az wanted to make sure Nesta understood not just the words he was about to speak, but the intention behind them. 

Azriel’s deep voice was commanding as he said, “From this point on, I am not Azriel. Not to either of you. Not Az. Not your brother in arms, or the shadowsinger. I am ShadowMaster. You have both trusted me with your pleasure. You’re in for a long night.”

Cassian smiled a cocky grin as he walked over to the bed. 

“Not yet.” The ShadowMaster’s voice was low, his tone leaving nothing to be questioned. Yet Cassian looked bewildered as he turned to face Azriel. 

“You will sit in that chair,” Azriel pointed to a deeply cushioned red armchair near the fireplace, one designed to accommodate Illyrian wings. “You will watch. You will listen. But you are not to make a sound or touch yourself. Is that clear?”

Cassian had never been spoken to like that before. He found it strangely erotic and his cock began to harden. “Yes,” he replied. 

“Yes what?”

Cassian’s eyes went wide. “Yes… ShadowMaster.” 

He took his place in the chair. 

The ShadowMaster took his time walking over to Nesta, still bound, but able to watch him prowling over to her. He trailed a hand from her ankle, all the way up to her face, lingering on her breast for a moment to palm it, pinch her nipple. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered, stroking the backs of fingers down her cheek. “Show me how he fucks you, Nesta. Show me with your fingers.” 

Nesta’s sharp intake of breath and increased scent of arousal were the only indications she’d heard him. The shadows released her hands and she brought them down slowly. She cupped her breasts in her hands, twisting and tugging at her peaked nipples. One hand trailed further down over her stomach, stopping just before she reached the apex of her thighs. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop, Nesta. Show me how Cassian fucks you.”

Her hand moved of its own accord. Azriel’s eyes focused wholly on that hand. How it spread her wetness up and down her folds. The way the fingers made small circles around her clitoris. And finally the way two fingers plunged into herself causing Nesta to let out a small moan of pleasure. 

Cassian watched, too. He could see everything. The way Nesta was pleasuring herself, and the way Azriel, the ShadowMaster, fixated on it. As if he were cataloging every movement for later. 

“Feel how wet you are for us,” the ShadowMaster began. “Feel how ready you are. I could bury my cock to the hilt in you right now, you’re that ready. Is that what you want, Nesta? Do you want to feel me inside you?” 

“Yes,” she breathed. Her hands were still pleasuring herself. One pumping in and out of her sex, the other palming and grasping and pinching her breasts. “Fuck me. Now.”

The ShadowMaster grabbed the wrist of her hand as it was about to plunge back into her sex. Nesta’s eyes flew open and, meeting his hazel-eyed gaze, realized her mistake. 

Cassian leaned forward, his hard cock pushing against his abdomen. His hands dug into the arms of the chair. The only reason he wasn’t out of it and pinning Azriel to the ground was because of the boundaries they’d set earlier. All of this, so far, was acceptable. Besides, he trusted Az to stay within their limits. 

“Excuse me?” Azriel’s voice was hard. Dominating. “Did you want to say that again?”

“N-no, ShadowMaster,” Nesta mumbled as she looked up at him through her lashes. She was practically panting with desire. She felt more wetness pool at her core and knew both males could scent it on her. 

Azriel let his wings open slightly behind him.

“I think you’ve done enough for yourself so far, Nesta,” he said as he guided her hands back over her head. “I think you’ve both seen enough for now, too.”

Shadows covered Nesta and Cassian’s eyes. Cas leaned back, still gripping the chair, his cock throbbing. 

“Cassian, you may touch yourself, slowly, as I enjoy Nesta. Let’s see how well you know her, Cassian. How closely you’ve been paying attention.” Cassian let out a sensual groan at the challenge. 

Azriel moved from the position he had taken by Nesta’s head and went to the foot of the bed. His cock was at attention, but he knew he could hold off for a while. He was the master of patience. The master of prolonged pleasure. This is what got him off. The anticipation. The domination. The trust. 

Cassian wasn’t sure what the spymaster meant, but he knew his impeccable Fae hearing had just gotten even better by losing his sense of sight. He could hear the shadowsinger stepping from his previous position. Cassian knew part of it was the lack of sight, but mostly because the shadowsinger allowed the sound. 

The two shadow-blinded Fae listened to Azriel’s steps. Nesta squirmed and pulled at the shadows binding her, not to get out, but to try and find some release. Some friction.

“Do you hear the way she’s moving, Cassian? Searching for that release. Do you hear the way her hips and ass are shifting the sheets under her? That’s what you want, isn't it Nesta?” Azriel firmly grabbed her by both ankles, arms and wings spread wide, and maintained pressure as he pushed his hands up her legs. 

Nesta whimpered. 

“Use your words, Nesta,” he commanded. “You want release, don’t you?”

“Yes, ShadowMaster,” she replied. Azriel’s hands gripped and kneaded at her thighs, pushing them open even wider. Baring absolutely all of her to him. Moans escaped her lips. 

“Where am I touching her, Cassian?” The ShadowMaster’s question seemed absurd at first. How was Cassian supposed to know if he couldn’t see?

But he realized that he could. Through some part of the mating bond, he was feeling a ghost of those same touches Nesta was receiving. He had to focus on it or he would miss it. But he knew. 

“Her thighs, ShadowMaster. You’re touching her thighs,” Cassian replied. 

“Very good,” Azriel smiled. He looked over at Cassian, his own legs spread as his cock was swollen in front of him. Cassian gripped himself and stroked slowly, as the ShadowMaster had commanded. 

Azriel made his way onto the bed and settled himself between her legs. If she could see him, she would have seen his wings out as he beheld her, looking like some sort of wicked angel. 

“What shall I do with you, Nesta?” he crooned. Azriel reached out and ran one finger through her folds, bottom to top then back down again. “So wet. So ready. You want our cocks, don’t you, Nesta?”

“Y-yes, ShadowMaster. Please,” Nesta said. This build up was almost too much for her to take. She wanted fucking. She wanted passion and to find that release again and again until she sank into oblivion. Yet she found herself becoming increasingly more aroused as time went on. The thought of Cassian in that chair pleasuring himself was enough for another moan to escape her lips, even without being touched.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” the ShadowMaster demanded, his tone firm yet gentle.

“I was picturing Cassian stroking his cock, ShadowMaster,” Nesta’s voice was sure and sensual as she replied. Cassian’s sharp intake of breath followed by his groan let her know her words had their intended effect. She knew he’d be gripping himself harder now, wishing his hand was her own.

“Hmmm,” Azriel took a moment. He ran his finger through Nesta’s wetness again, pausing to make one small circle at the apex of her thighs. The sounds she made were enough to make his cock twitch.

Settling in closer Nesta, Azriel grabbed her left thigh with his hand, and plunged two fingers in to her sex. Nesta cried out and he could feel her most intimate muscles clamping around his fingers. He withdrew. She mewled, wanting more. 

“How about that touch, general? Where did I touch her then?” Leaning forward, Azriel reached those same fingers towards Nesta’s open mouth and put them in. She licked and sucked her juices from his fingers. Her own taste mingling with his skin and it ignited something within her.

“Her cunt, ShadowMaster,” Cassian breathed.

Azriel stated his approval before commenting on how greedy Nesta was. 

“Shall I taste you, Nesta?” Her nod was the only reply. Azriel sent a shadow to slap her sex. “Try again,” he commanded. 

“Please, ShadowMaster.” 

Cassian heard the mattress shift then the sound of the shadowsinger’s feet as they padded elsewhere. He thought he was moving back to the head of the bed but he couldn’t really be sure. His cock was hard to the point it was almost painful. The slow pace Azriel - no, ShadowMaster - had commanded was wicked. He needed more pressure. He needed more friction. He needed a quicker pace. But he stayed steady. 

Azriel moved back to the head of the bed, kneeling next to Nesta’s head. She could smell him. Not just his arousal, but his own unique scent of night-chilled mist and cedar. She inhaled deeply and let out a content sigh. 

He stroked her head and cheek, guiding her mouth to his waiting cock. 

“Good girl,” he murmured as she took as much of him as she could in her mouth. His hand cradled her head, guiding her. Azriel closed his eyes and let his head fall back for a moment, relishing the feel of Nesta’s wet mouth on his cock. 

She pulled back briefly and used her nose to guide her down the length of his shaft to his balls, hanging heavy with desire. Nesta gave the ShadowMaster one long lick from the very bottom of his balls all the way up to the very tip, where she savored the salty bead of moisture that had formed there.

“Cassian,” the ShadowMaster said. “Now?”

“I hear her. She’s sucking you, ShadowMaster.”

“Well done,” he replied, removing the shadows covering Cassian’s eyes. “You never told me how good she was with her mouth.” He ground out the words, almost as if it pained him to speak while Nesta’s mouth was around him. Cassian didn’t reply.

Azriel grabbed Nesta’s hair at the root and removed her mouth from him, and the shadows over her eyes simultaneously. She looked up at him through her lashes, mouth red and swollen. Her tongue darted out to run along her lips, savoring the taste of him. Her eyes never left Azriel’s. 

“Do you want us both now, Nesta?”   
  
“Yes, ShadowMaster.”

“Shall I finally taste you while you take Cassian in your mouth?”   
  
“Yes, ShadowMaster,” she squirmed under his gaze and the wicked ideas he was putting in her head.

“You want him to fuck your mouth while I lick you? Tell me,” he demanded. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want,” she began. “I want your tongue on me and in me. I want to ride your mouth and your fingers. I want his cock in my mouth. I want to feel him tense and to taste his release. Then I want to ride each of you in turn, to feel you stretching and filling me until I forget my own fucking name. ShadowMaster.”

“Oh fuck,” Cassian breathed. 

Nesta was beyond coyness and modesty. She knew the only way to get what she wanted was to be explicit. 

Azriel considered her requests for a moment, thinking to himself what exactly he should do with the greedy female spread out before him. Ultimately he decided their plans aligned and called Cassian over to kneel by Nesta’s head. He released the shadows binding Nesta’s hands, but gave explicit instructions she was not to use them on Cassian’s manhood. 

The shadowsinger could see the moisture glistening on Cassian’s tip as he walked to set himself at Nesta’s entrance, and watched Nesta lick it away with her tongue, eyes closing as if savoring the taste. The general’s wings, which had previously been tucked in tight, spread a bit. Azriel tucked his own wings in tight so as not to get any accidental touches, and hungrily stared at the glistening sex before him. 

“Do not finish, Cassian,” Azriel commanded. Cassian snapped his head to him. “You are not to finish until Nesta here has done so. Twice. And I plan on taking a long,” he licked along Nesta’s sex achingly slow. 

“Long.” Lick. 

“Long.” He licked along her again, stopping at the aching bundle of nerves to suck it into his mouth. 

“Time.” He punctuated the word with a kiss to that same bundle. Nests lifted her hips seeking more pressure, but Azriel’s scared hands pinned them to the bed. 

Cassian couldn’t decide where to keep his gaze. His eyes darted between the female sucking and licking along his hard cock, or the male between her legs driving her wild with his tongue. Nesta knew exactly how he liked to be sucked. Her tongue running up and down the shaft, over the sensitive head, before sucking him back into her mouth. She took him as far as she could manage, hitting the back of her throat. Nesta ran her hands along Cassian’s powerful thighs, around the back to grasp his buttocks, pulling him deeper into her mouth. He knew if she’d been allowed to use her hands to stroke him and make up for what she couldn’t get in her mouth, he would have been a goner. 

The shadowsinger’s tongue swirled around and around Nesta’s clit, denying her the consistent pressure for her release. He took his time savoring her taste. Watching the way she squirmed and moaned around Cassian’s cock. The way her nipples pebbled even though her body was hot with desire. He moved his mouth to nibble on Nesta’s inner thighs. She did her best to wriggle her hips so her most sensitive place was back under his tongue, but the shadows binding were too effective.

“Do you want to come, Nesta?” he purred against her skin. He kissed his way up her inner thigh, over the very top of sex, burying his face in her skin above the apex of her thighs. “Do you want your own release or do you want Cassian to be able to find his?” The shadowsinger kissed and nibbled his way over to the other thigh. 

“He’s been such a good male, don’t you think? So obedient. Even when he didn’t want to be. You’re doing such a good job pleasing him,” Azriel praised. His hands still running up and along her thighs, his mouth leaving small kisses anywhere he could reach. She gave a small nod of her head, as far as she could without removing it from Cassian’s member.

The mouth that had always gotten Nesta into trouble was bringing Cassian back from the brink. She could tell he was close. Felt his ass clench beneath her fingers. She took a break from the sucking to lavish his cock with kisses and licks. Nesta had no qualms admitting she was addicted to him. Not just his body, which he absolutely knew drove her crazy, but him. All of him. His kind heart, his humor. The fact he’d invite his brother in arms for over five hundred years into the bedroom with him because she wasn’t ready yet to take more control. 

“Cassian,” Azriel began. “Do you want Nesta to finish for herself or so you can finally let yourself go? Hmm?” His last question murmured into Nesta’s most intimate area. She cried out.

“Always her, ShadowMaster,” Cassian grunted. 

One scarred hand pinned Nesta’s hips down. With the other, Azriel plunged two fingers into her wetness while sucking her clit into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. Nesta’s climax took over, body shaking, muscles tensing and releasing, her juices covering Azriel’s mouth and tongue and fingers. She tried to pull away when it got to be too much.

Azriel pulled his mouth away just far enough to make sure he understood him. “I’m not fucking done,” he growled.

Nesta and Cassian both let out simultaneous moans. Az pulled out his two fingers all the way to the tips, added a third, and pushed back in. Twisting, pumping, licking, sucking. Nesta shut her eyes tight and clawed at the sheets, her mouth never leaving Cassian. 

The Illyrian general looked down at the sight before him. His mate writhing in pleasure from another male, yet her mouth firmly around his cock pleasing him too. Her stormy eyes which often betrayed so much emotion were hidden beneath her lids. 

A second orgasm built to a crescendo beginning deep in Nesta’s belly. The sensations spread out, tensing all her limbs before going lax. The ShadowMaster didn’t stop his ministrations for a moment. He felt Nesta clamp around his three fingers and noticed the increased wetness coming from her. He didn’t stop, but he did slow his relentless pace, allowing her body to calm just a bit. 

His demands came moments later. 

“Fuck her mouth, Cassian. She wants you undone.”

“Use your hands on him, Nesta. Make him come.”

And he did. The headboard broke under Cassian’s grip as he came. 

Azriel had moved next to Cassian and was watching Cassian’s cock twitch in Nesta’s mouth as he spurted the salty liquid down her throat. Fingers stroked through Nesta’s hair, murmured praises of how well she was doing. What a good girl she was. 

Blue-gray eyes met Azriel’s hazel ones and Nesta noted he hadn’t wiped his mouth. The evidence of her climaxes was right there on his mouth to see. He bent down and brushed those lips softly over hers. Just enough to share the sticky, sweet moisture. Her lips parted in anticipation of something more forceful but it didn’t come. Not from him. 

He took a step away from the bed and guided Cassian down to her mouth. Cassian’s lips crashed into Nesta’s, the kiss wild and sloppy from denied access. His tongue sought entry immediately and it was granted. He could taste Nesta on his tongue, but also his own flavor of arousal. 

“Fuck, Nesta,” Cassian whispered, her name a like a devotion on his lips. 

Azriel released the shadows holding Nesta’s legs. She sat upright, relishing the freedom of movement. 

A small, leather table was provided by the House, aware of the ShadowMaster’s next thoughts. Without a word, he guided Cassian and Nesta off the bed and over to where the table stood. Upon closer inspection, Nesta could see it wasn’t a normal table. There was flat padding atop each of the legs which almost looked like individual benches. None of it was very large. Definitely not large enough for either of the illyrians. 

“Kneel,” was all the shadowsinger said to Nesta as he gestured to the padded legs. Her eyes went wide for just a moment then understanding took over.

She placed her hands and knees on the small pads, her torso laying flat on the larger middle space. Her nipples were still extremely sensitive but the cool leather seemed to soothe. In this position, she was exposed completely to the males. Her sex, still soaked from the orgasms moments ago, glistening in the dim faelight. Pieces of Nesta’s golden-brown hair fell out of her braid and over one shoulder as she looked behind her. Two of the greatest illyrian warriors, the general and the shadowsinger, stood there, wings open enough to show they were relaxed.

Azriel was first to come forward and run one hand from her slick folds all the way up to her ass, the movement punctuated by slap to the meaty flesh. It took Nesta by surprise, but her eyes closed and lips parted, relishing in the small sting. When the shadowsinger stepped away, he motioned for Cassian to take his place. 

It hadn’t taken long for Cassian to be ready for them again. Seeing Nesta bent over, hips lifted, offering herself to them was more than enough. He wanted to take her now. To slip his cock into her wetness and feel her come around him again and again and again. He wanted to draw out those feelings of ecstasy for her as long as he could. And then, only when she was utterly and thoroughly spent, make her come one last time as he found tumbled over the edge with her. 

A small bead of moisture formed at the tip of Cassian’s length at the thought. Azriel took notice, himself being just as hard and not having found his own release yet. Grabbing at Cassian’s shoulders, Azriel positioned Cassian at Nesta’s waiting slit. 

Nesta’s eyes never left the two males. The pair was unmatched on the battlefield, and devastatingly beautiful in their fighting leathers. But to have them both naked… it would have been a crime against the Mother and Cauldron to look away. 

“Fuck her,” Azriel ordered. 

Cassian grabbed her hips and began to enter her slowly. 

“I said to  _ fuck _ her.” Azriel wrapped Nesta’s braid around his wrist, pulling her face to his. “That’s what you want isn’t it, Nesta? You want to be used. Want us unleashed and undone.” 

“Yes, ShadowMaster,” she said. 

That confirmation was all it took for Cassian to slam himself in to the hilt, pausing for just a moment to let his cock adjust to the wet warmth engulfing him. Nesta cried out and Azriel let her braid go, walking around so he stood at her head. 

Cassian’s pace was hard and fast. Nesta felt her climax building yet again and welcomed the inevitable soreness with open arms. She tried to keep her eyes in Cassian pounding in to her from behind, but scared hands grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look straight ahead. 

She was face to face with Azriel. He brought his other hand up to cup her face and kissed her roughly, tongues and tastes mingling. To taste him while Cassian took her was exactly what she'd dreamed of. Almost. 

Azriel’s kiss was thorough, and although fierce, he was unhurried. He pulled away, taking her bottom lip between his teeth as he did, and stood to his full height. Nesta’s mouth watered at the hardness before her. He stepped up to her waiting mouth and tangled his hands in her hair. He did not ask questions, did not allow for the teasing of licks and kisses and bites from earlier. He grasped her head at the roots of her hair and thrust as far as her mouth would allow him to go. 

The two males soon found a rhythm. Cassian thrusting into her soaking wet cunt hard and fast, balls slapping against Nesta’s sensitive clit. Azriel fucking her mouth, hitting the back of her throat with every stroke. 

“Come for us, Nesta,” Azriel encouraged. “Let Cassian feel your pussy tighten on his cock.”

The words were her undoing. Azriel removed himself from her mouth and her screams echoing throughout the room. It was all enough to push Cassian over the edge a second time and he spilled himself into her.

Azriel wasted no time between when Cassian pulled out when he took Nesta in his arms. He carried her to the armchair and sat down, keeping her standing with her back to him. He dragged his hands along her legs and ass, leaning in to lick and bite the creamy flesh. When he’d had his fill, he pulled her on to his waiting cock. She cried out at the sudden fullness, but her body was more than ready to take him. 

“Cassian, here,” he called. “Ride my dick, Nesta.” Azriel’s voice was a rough whisper in her ear. She followed his command, moving her hips in a way that hit all the right spots deep inside. 

Scared hands banded around Nesta’s torso, feeling and exploring all the curves of her body. The shadowsinger grabbed and twisted her nipples, running his tongue along the side of her neck. When Cassian joined the two fae. Watching his mate ride another male had the primal, possessive part of him coming to the surface but he fought it back by seeing the look on her face as her climaxes rushed through her body. 

“Get on your knees,” ShadowMaster instructed. Cassian did, wings spread out to keep them off the ground. “Tell him what you want, Nesta.” He kept one hand banded around her, helping support her weight, the other came up to cradle her jaw. 

A breathy moan escaped her lips. “Lick me, Cas.” 

He practically pounced on her. Cassian gripped her legs and buried his face in her most sensitive place. It took some adjustment on his part to eat her the way he knew she loved with Azriel’s cock inside her, but he made do. 

Azriel thrusted his hips up and into Nesta over and over again, his cock occasionally getting licked by Cassian’s tongue as he feasted on her. Az knew Nesta was close and thanked the Cauldron because he was close to his limit. 

“Cassian, make yourself come,” he said. 

The general didn’t reply, but reached a hand down to pump himself. The three of them were on the brink, on a precipice of falling into an oblivion of sensations. Azriel felt Nesta’s muscles contract as she cried out, another climax rolling through her. Azriel let himself go and spilled himself in to her while Cassian continue to devour Nesta’s climax, his own following moments later. He growled into Nesta’s slickness as he came. 

The three of them collapsed onto the floor, completely spent from their exertions. The House provided warm, wet cloths for them to clean off. Cassian cradled Nesta in his arms, peppering her face with delicate kisses, while Azriel wiped away the sweat. 

Cassian looked to Azriel. “Thank you,” he said, not bothering to put his own clothes on. 

The shadowsinger dipped his head in acknowledgment, no longer ShadowMaster, but just Azriel. Their friend. Their brother. 

“Yes, Azriel. Thank you,” Nesta agreed as she wrapped a robe around her body. 

“Happy to help.” His reply was short and quiet as he dressed. 

“Don’t leave yet,” Nesta said. “Stay with us tonight. Please. No more sex. Just sleep.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I sleep best alone. And I think Cassian might rip my throat out if I stay any longer,” he said with a smirk. It took the sting out of the rejection just a bit. 

“Ok then. I guess we’ll see you in the morning for training. Good night, Azriel. Feel free to join us any time.” Nesta winked. 

Cassian nudged her away to clasp Azriel on the shoulder. “Don’t listen to her. You need to at least ask first.” 

The two males laughed together before Azriel departed to his own room. Cassian and Nesta curled up with each other, legs and arms entwined.

“I love you, my beautiful, wicked, terrifying Nesta,” Cassian whispered into her hair. He could still smell himself and Azriel and sex on her but in this moment he felt content. 

“I love you, too, my cute, little nocturnal bat boy.”

The rumble of his laugh in his chest was the last thing she heard as she fell asleep. 


End file.
